Erika Pursues Yaoi
by babygaaralover
Summary: Erika Is look for any possible yaoi in Ibbejuro, So she decides to investigate her favorite pairing, which she believes is real, Shizaya. Will she be dissapointed or will she find some new fandoms
1. Chapter 1

Erika Karisawa: Manga Lover, cosplay over, but mainly a completely hug BL freak.

Current obsession: Proving that Shizuo Hawejima and Izayza Oihara have a deeper relationship than people think.

Day 1

Interview with Izaya

"So Iza-chan, what would you say that your relation ship with Shizu-chan is like." Erika asked

"I would say my relationship is more like being at war with him than anything." Izaya smiled

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you see if Shizuo would just follow orders like a good puppy, we would probably be on better terms."

"In other words… if you could manipulate him like you do everyone one else." Kadota translated

"Correct Dotachin!" Izaya hugged him

"Get off, I'm going to work." Kadota left the meeting room they were in at Russian Sushi.

"Now back to the interview Iza-chan, why do you want to manipulate Shizu-chan." Erika continued

"Well because of his inhuman body, it would become quite useful to me, in many ways."

"Would you believe that Shizu-chans hatred toward you is actually him unable to confess his love for you?" Erika had complete hope in her eyes with this one.

Izaya stared in shock at the fujoshi girl and then laughed "Ahahahaha… Shizuo… in love …with me" Izaya tried to catch his breathe "I'm sorry but that…would never be the case…now if you will excuse me." Izaya got up to leave "you know… If this was about Dotachin I would have plenty more to say." With that the informant left.

Walker stopped the camera, "well nothing there Erika"

"I'm not giving up, next is Shizu-chan"

Interview with Shizuo

"So Shizu-chan what is your relationship with Izaya." Erika laced her finger together and set her chin on them

"We don't have a relation ship" Shizuo bluntly stated

"Then why are you always trying to find him in your free time."

"That's because I want kill him."

"Why?"

"Easy, he's pulled to many things on me; even got me put in jail for something he did."

"Oh, I see well, would you call it a way to express his feelings for you."

"Feelings, what feelings."

"I mean love, maybe he loves."

Shizuo choked on his tea he was drinking, "Him love, that cold hearted bastard… why the hell we love me?"

"Well it was just a suggestion seeing as he always pranks you."

"Please I'm not the only one he's pulled stuff on; he's even pulled a few on Kadota. That bastard." Shizuo cell started to ring "yes sempai, hai sempai." Listen I've got to go." Shizuo got up to leave. "Let me say this before I leave…Me and that flea have nothing but hate relation ship. Mainly because there's one thing I can never forgive him for."

Walker sighed as the blonde left "well that was a no go as well."

Erika's head hit the table "why won't they just admit it, they both have feelings for each other."

"Erika I think that only feeling is hate." Walker set the camera down

"There must be something, maybe someone else will."

"Well we could interview Shinra, Tom or even the Headless rider."

"Oohh great idea Walker good thing I have Dotachin's phone."

Interview with Shinra

"Hello Shinra." Erika waved

"Hello!"

"May I ask, what do you think of Iza-chan and Shizu-chan's relationship?"

"I would say it was quite violent, am always having to patch Izaya and sometimes Shizuo up, after one of there fights."

"Would you call it love?"

"Oh no… I most certainly wouldn't call it that." Shinra chuckled

"Well maybe you can answer this question, why does Shizu-chan hate Iza-chan in the first place."

"Well back in High school, Izaya would spread rumors to other schools about Shizuo calling himself the strongest or something. So a lot of gangs would come and pick fights with him. Not to mention all the pranks he pulled on him."

"Do you think it's because Izaya had a crush on him?"

"No…no, more like Izaya was trying to study him."

"Study him?"

"Yes, or should I say read him and Shizuo is pretty hard to read. He never does what you would expect him to do."

"So you wouldn't call it love?"

"Absolutely not!"

Interview with Celty

"O.K I just have to ask, are you really headless" Erika really wanted to know she hadn't seen the headless rider up close.

Celty removed her helmet, and revealed her neck with smoke coming out.

"Ooohhhh she really is headless, walker I hope you got that."

"Of course I would, this is such a great discovery" Walker zoomed in on where the head was suppose to be for a moment.

"Anyway on to what we really wanted to ask… do you think that Shizu-chan and Iza-chan have a loving relationship?"

Celty produced her PDA [No… I wouldn't say that.]

"Well what would you call it?"

[I would say it's more like rivalry if you ask me.] [I mean Izaya is someone you can never trust, and Shizuo is a good guy once you get to know him.]

"What do you think started this whole hateful relationship?"

[I don't really know actually, it must have started when they were in high school.] [ Shinra did mention a few pranks that Izaya would pull on Shizuo] [Like when Izaya wrote a fake love confession to Shizuo.] [Shizuo stayed there after school even when it started to rain] [Luckily Kadota had library duty that day and was able to tell that it was Izaya's handwriting.]

"Well, do you think that maybe, Izaya wrote that just for his own confession?"

[No way] [He would never do something like that]

Erika sighed again and told walker to cut right there.

Interview with Tom

"Alright what is this about?" Tom wasn't to pleased about being interviewed

"Well we would like your thoughts on Iza-chan and Shizu-chan's relationship"

"If you're talking about Shizuo and Izaya, then I would like to ask what relationship? Because they don't have one."

"Well what do you think it is?"

"Isn't it obvious, hatred."

"So you wouldn't believe that they are doing these fighting's just to keep it secret that they do actually love each other?"

"Hell no!"

Well that last interview was short lived, Erika sighed as she laid her head on the table. "Why can't I find any proof?"

"Because I keep telling you that they aren't lovers" Kadota walked in, he got off early today.

"But Dotachin!" Erika whined

"Don't but me, Simon some tea please."

"Yes, right away!" The Russian smiled

"There has to be something, wait maybe if there together."

"Stop right there having those two in the same place is dangerous." Kadota protested

"Yeah I know that's why…" she smiled at him

Kadota paled at that smile "Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna be here for this!"

"But, you don't have to work tomorrow."

"NO!"  
>"Plus you are they only one they will behave around… please Dotachin!" Erika made a pouting face.<p>

"I said… No!"

"But Dotacin!" Erika whined

"Kadota-san… think of it this way. If we do this last interview of them together… this will completely make Erika forget about this theory she has about." Walker persuaded

"Walker's right… and then just to add… I will never speak of them as being a couple again." Erika sole solemnly swear. Kadota sighed and looked at the both of them.

"Fine… but only if this doesn't take up my whole day."

"Don't worry Dotachin we will have it early in the morning." Erika hugged him

Kadota sighed he just new something was going happen.


	2. Chapter 2

BGL: Yo! Sorry for the late update, but I hope none of you will kill me for this chapter! (hides behind a huge fortress. And is ready for battle) On with the Story!

* * *

><p>It was quiet in Russian Sushi, Simon had agreed to let them use the conference room at 10 am on Sunday it was currently 9:45am. Erika couldn't hold in her excitement. She hoped that this last and final interview will show some sparks.<p>

"Ooohhh…. I can't wait for them to get here!" Erika looked to Kadota who was sipping some tea.

"I just I hope one gets here before the other." Kadota sighed

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the blonde wearing surprisingly casual clothes. He walked in sat beside Kadota and placed his head on the brunettes shoulder. "It's too early in the morning for this."

Kadota patted the blonde on the head "It will be over soon and don't cause any trouble for Simon."

Shizuo sat up and looked at Kadota with a confused expression "What do you mean by that?"

Shizuo got his answer as it walked through the door, "Well…well if it isn't my Dotachin, long time no see." Izaya greeted casually ignoring the menacing glare he was getting from Shizuo, and took a seat on the other side of Kadota.

"Alright now that you both are here, let's get started." Erika clapped here hands and pointed to Walker "Let's roll the camera!"

Walker had the camera on and it showed the three men.

"Now… Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza, I have some questions for the both of you to answer, why is it that you two always seem to be fighting."

"Because Shizu-chan has the brain of a caveman and can't follow orders correctly." Izaya stated

"Maybe it's because I don't trust sly snakes, especially ones the frame me for a crime!" Shizuo glared as he crossed his arms.

Erika looked from one to the other and then she looked in the middle "Dotachin, you went to high school with these two right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Were they always fighting in school to, do you know what they would if they were alone together?"

"They always fought in school of course I never really cared as long as it didn't involve me. As for that other question, they were never doing what you would imagine them to be doing Erika."

"Oh poo." Erika pouted "Next question… Izaya have ever thought about why you pick on Shizu-Shizu?"

"I pick on him because he so much fun, just about as much fun as teasing Dotachin." Izaya smiled slyly at Kadota

"So it's true you do take joy in tormenting me." Kadota's eye twitched

"Well of course Dotachin..." Izaya leaned closer… "Your just to gullible not to tease, but not as gullible as Shizuo."

"Who the hell is gullible you pest!" Shizuo was ready to push Kadota aside and punch the raven haired informant. That is if Kadota didn't hold his hands up in defense telling him to calm down. "Your lucky Kadota's here flea." Shizuo huffed and glared

"I still don't see how Dotachin manages to have a leash on you."

"A leash?" Erika turned to the Informant "What do you mean by that Iza-Iza?"

"Well when ever I decided to add Dotachin in my fun, I would hide behind him from Shizu-chan. Suddenly Shizuo would immediately come to halt, and yell at me for using a human shield. Then Dotachin would simply calm Shizu-chan down."

"That's only because I didn't want Kadota to be caught in your antics!" Shizuo defended

"Whatever you say Shizu-chan, ne Dotachin this is getting boring and plus I think Shizu-chan stupidity is spreading. Let's go somewhere else, more private." Izaya leaned on Kadota's shoulder.

"Wait I just want to ask a few more question!" Erika was pleading at this point, from their conversation its seems that there may be something else. Something that she completely over looked.

"First Iza-Iza, Shizu-Shizu have you two ever had any feelings towards each other?"

"Feelings for Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled "Why would have feelings for someone that I loath."

"Same here, why the hell would I have feelings for someone who enjoys tormenting others, or using them at his own disposal." Shizuo took a sip of his tea.

"Awe man, there really is nothing there." Erika could feel her heart breaking, but still there was that one hint.

"Well then how do you two feel about Dotachin?" Erika hoped that her small hunch was right for asking this question.

Kadota nearly choked on his tea at the questioned, while Izaya kissed his cheek.

"Ack! Was that for" Kadota blushed slightly

"Of course I love my Dotachin who wouldn't; you could even say that actually liked him."

Kadota thumped Izaya on his for head "Don't say stuff you don't mean."

"But I do mean It Dotachin." Izaya glomped him "I do like you, ne I wonder what sounds you would make… hmmm." Izaya purred.

"Get off me!" Kadota panicked from being held down he hated feeling helpless

"Ne Dotachin how do you taste." Before Kadota could protest Izaya had already smashed their lips together and forced his tongue in.

"Yes IzaDota! Walker are you getting this"

"Yes, this is quite the twist the middle man is the one that is sought after." Walker zoomed on the two men. But his view was suddenly blocked by Shizuo prying Izaya off of his good friend and grabbed him by his collar.  
>"Could this be…? Did that kiss make you jealous Shizu-Shizu?" Erika had hope filled in her eyes once again.<p>

"Why you little…" Shizuo punched Izaya knocking him into the wall. Izaya wiped the blood from his lips and pulled out his switch blade

"Wanna fight Shizu-chan."

"Your on you pest!"

Kadota managed to catch his breath that was stolen and get in the middle of the two "Will you two knock it off, you'll destroy the shop!"

"He started it, aren't pissed?" Shizuo roared

"Of course I'm pissed but why are you so upset?" Kadota yelled back

Shizuo stopped and stared at Kadota. "che" Shizuo turned around not wanting to face the brunette.

"Shizu-shizu answer the question?" Erika chimed in.

"Wait your still filming." Kadota looked at the camera

"Of course Kadota-san this is just like a love triangle drama." Walker was starting to get into this

"I know right, so Shizu-Shizu answer the question."

Shizuo turned around and grabbed Kadota by his chin and…. Erika jumped for joy while Walker nearly dropped the camera. Shizuo pulled back to look at Kadota's shocked and blushing face.

"I've been meaning to do that since graduation." Shizuo smirked

"Hyaaaaah… this is gold, it's not Shizaya, but its pure gold. Now Dotachin who will you choose?"

"Wha-wha-at! Why ask that?"

"Because you can't have both of them."

"It's obvious, Dotachin likes me best." Izaya pulled Kadota closer to him.

"Hold it flea, how do you know, maybe he has feelings for me!"

"Why would Dotachin like someone whose brain is the size of a molecule."

"Why you little." They to started to argue.

"This so great!" Erika and walker made comments about the whole situation.

Kadota stood there it was to loud… he couldn't think "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Shizuo backed up; he knew an angry Kadota wasn't a good thing, while everyone else just stared at the brunette who walked out the door.

"Look what you did Shizu-chan you made Dotachin mad."

"Shut it flea."

"I know…" the two men looked at Erika "lets give Dotachin some time to cool off and think, say a week. Then next Sunday we all meet her again to hear his answer."

"Sounds like a plan to me I'm game." Izaya smirked

"Fine, but only if Kaodta is O.K. with it." Shizuo stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

Erika walked outside to find Kadota leaning against the wall by the door. "Dotachin, we decided to give you one week to decide."

"Don't make this into a game!" Kadota scolded

"Come on Dotachin, don't you at least have feelings for one of them?" Erika nudged him with her elbow. Kadota blush lightly and shook his head.

"Fine but, I am still going to say no to both of them." Kadota walked back in to find Wlaker putting the camera away, while Izaya and Shizuo glared at each other.

"Alright Dotachin agreed to the terms see you two in one week."

Izaya walked toward Kadota first "Hope you choose me Dotachin" Izaya gave him a quick peck to the lips.

"Will you quit that!" Kadota yelled at the informant as he went out the door.

Shizuo casually walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder; Kadota turned his head only to have his cheek kissed. "See ya later." Shizuo walked by him. Kadota couldn't even bring himself to watch the blondes back; the whole thing was a shock.

"Oi Kadota." Kadota turned his head at the sound of his name only to have the other cheek kissed by Shizuo

"Shizu!"

"Sorry… couldn't resist." He chuckled as he waved good bye.

"Well Erika sorry that Shizaya dosen't seem to exist." Walker tried to comfort her

"What are you talking about, what just happened is just as good, but not better than Shizaya… I'm still not giving up on that one." She crossed her arms "Just think if Kadota rejects them both, then they will probably turn to each other for comfort." Erika nodded her head, sure of the outcome.

"I still don't know?" Walker sighed

"A week is just long enough to change that out come."

Walker and Erika turned to Simon who was setting the tables.

"Oh ho really, Simon." Erika raised her eyebrow in amusement.

Simon looked at Kadota and smiled, "yes you can never know what ones heart will do."

* * *

><p>BGL: well this took a turn I didn't expect, and I am the author! Also please don't kill me Shizaya fans. (hides in Fortress) Until next time… make sure you read and review.<p>

Erika: Make sure you vote too! ShizDota or IzaDota! KYAAAAHHHH! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! But I am still a hard core Shizaya fan!


	3. Chapter 3

BGL: O.K. It seems I have a lot of people watching this story so I would like to encourage you guys to review as well. Don't be scared, look I have Chocolate fudge cake.

Erika: I want a piece!

BGL: (cuts a piece for Erika) now….. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Kadota looked at the clock it read 2:00am right back at him. He sighed he couldn't sleep, just the thought of what happened earlier today still had him confused, or would it be earlier yesterday. He hated it when he couldn't sleep he gets his time of the day confused. Dahm Erika why did she have that last interview? Why did he say yes to going to it? Why did Shizuo and Izaya kiss him? So many questions with one that just couldn't be unanswered. Kadota suddenly had rush of memories, mainly Izaya's tongue exploring his mouth and Shizuos lips against his. Kadota slapped himself in the face, why was he thinking about that now? He turned over and tightened the covers around him, he just needed sleep. Yeah that's it, sleep that's all he needed sleep…sleep…sleep….sleeep.<p>

"Hey Kadota are you O.K.?" Togusa asked as they drove to an anime con.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep at all last night." Kadota yawned and leaned back in the passenger's seat.

"Ooh, could it be you were thinking of Izaya or Shizuo last night. Hhhmm… I bet it was Shizuo."

"Wait Erika why would it be Shizuo, you can't leave Izaya out. I mean they way he kissed yesterday. Was almost like he was an expert." Walker pointed out.

"You're right Yumachin; you could say Izaya is like one of those host playboys. That love to tease, and make you squirm in pleasure." Erika held her hands to her face for emphasis.

"Then what would you classify Shizuo as, maybe a wolf in sheep's clothing." Walker put a hand to his chin

"Ooh your right, he may be gentle but he is a wild beast in bed, ready to eat you at any moment." Erika Squealed "I can just imagine Shizuo like that, wait Yumachin you've been reading yaoi!" Erika pointed an accused finger at him.

"That's only because I bought one by mistake." Walker held up his hands in defense.

"Hey you two keep it down." Togusa snapped, he looked over at Kadota who had fallen asleep.

"Yumachin" Erika whispered and beckoned him to come closer. "Will you help me get Dotachin in his costume when we get there?" She held up a piece of fabric, Walker nodded.

There was just something about riding in the van that made Kadota want to take a nap. He stretched as he woke up. _"That felt good."_ All he needed was some rest. Even if it was just 30 minutes. "Why do I feel a draft?" Kadota looked down to find that he was wearing fishnet stockings, and the hem of a laced skirt. Wait no it's a maid outfit.

"Erika..."

He growled _"Hasn't she done enough to me"_ Kadota looked around for his clothes, sadly no sign. Not even his cap was there, he peeked out the window. It looked like the van was parked a few blocks down from the Con. Man just wait till he found Erika she was, so going to lose a few of her favorite manga, no wait he would hide her sketch book that would work. Kadota hopped out the van and made his way towards the Con.

"My, my Dotachin… That is quit becoming of you. I hope you weren't trying to seduce someone else."

Kadota's eye twitched at that voice "_What's he doing here"_"Why are you here Izaya?"

Izaya snapped a few pictures with his cell phone, "I had some business here, but I'm done now. Shall we go somewhere and eat?"

"Not dressed like this, and definitely not with you." Kadota walked off towards the con

Izaya twirled in front of Kadota's path, "Ne why not Dotachin, you actually look kind of cute in that." Izaya grinned

"I'm not cute, now move." Kadota walked past Izaya, who just followed him to the con.

"Dotachin over here!" Erika waved from her table.

"Where are my clothes?"

"NO! Dotachin you can't change, you have to stand here and be my mascot."

"I could swear you asked me that question earlier. Didn't I say no?"

"But Dotachin, you're perfect for this… Please!"

"I would like my clothes back." Kadota sighed

"But Dot-"

"Um Excuse me."

Everyone turned around to look at a girl dress in a Voclaid costume.

"Uhm I would like to take a picture with Toru-kun."

"Toru-kun?" Kadota looked at Erika.

"Yes Toru-kun!" She held up the doujinshi she was selling. "These are my own characters in the doujinshi I'm selling. Which is who you are dressed as."

Kadota glared at her.

"Dotachin did I mention we are charging 500yen per picture, Also that we were going to give you half the proceeds." Erika grinned she new her Dotachin well.

Kadota pondered this for a moment, and then sighed as he regretted his answer. "Fine!"

"Thank you Dotachin!" Erika glomped him "Now young lady if you would step over hear with Toru-kun. Yumachin we have our first picture taking."

Walker walked over with the camera. "Say Lovless!"

"Lovless" Kadota '_smiled might as well have fun with it.'_

"My Dotachin how quick you got into this." Izaya smirked

"As long as I'm getting paid I don't mind."

"Really then may I get a picture with Dotachin." Izaya grinned

Kadota eyed him suspiciously

"Oh come on Dotachin your getting money out of it." Erika smiled a little too brightly for Kadota.

"Walker take one like this." Izaya knelt down on one knee in front of where Kadota was standing and removed one of the heeled shoes.

"Oi!" Kadota prostested

Izaya placed Kadota toes in his mouth; Kadota quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from giggling. _'Bastard quit nibbling'_

Walker wasn't the only one taking pictures, as everyone else who was in line were either taking photos or videos with their phones. Of course there were plenty of squeals from some fan girls.

"I thank you for that opportunity Dotachin, but it seems I have to go." Izaya smirked as he got to his feet. "Maybe I will come back for another picture."

"Please don't" Kadota deadpanned.

Izaya walked off with a smirk, "We should really go on date later Dotachin."

"Nyaah that was fantastic, now look at the line." Erika squealed.

Kadota looked at how long the line had gotten, it was probably five times longer than what it was earlier. There seemed to be even a few guys here and there. He sighed as he got up and kicked off the other heeled shoe; they were starting to hurt anyway. _'Time to get to work.'_

"Please come back at 3 o'clock for more pictures!" Erica handed someone their developed pictures.

"Why should they come back for more pictures?" Kadota sat down for a quick break.

"Well you will be changing into a different costume Dotachin." Erica smiled

Kadota sighed as he drank some water, thanks to Izaya he took total of 150 pictures just now. Many were girls; some were guys and few a perverts. A few of the males had foot fetishes so of course those pictures involved his feet being kissed or tickled. Man this was annoying, but worth it as long as he got a share of the profits. "I'm gonna change and walk around a bit." Kadota grabbed the bag his clothes were being held captive in.

"Be back by 2:30 Dotachin!" Erika yelled

Kadota quickly found the changing rooms, and stripped. Man was he glad to get out of that costume. Kadota notice a garment bag hanging on one of the wall hooks. "Must be my second costume for the day." Kadota quickly got dressed, and walked around the con. Just like any ordinary con it was filled with cosplayers and fans. This one was mainly a boy's love con. Nothing but BL everywhere you looked. Kadota sighed, he just wanted to go to the food court and eat.

"Toru-kun!"

Kadota turned around at the mention of the character name. To see three guys running towards him. "You were dressed as Toru-kun right?"

"Yes I was… but I am on break now."

"We just have a question… do you now if Ryuji will be posing with you at 3:00?"

"Ryuji?" Kadota looked a bit confused

"Yes… the character that Toru-kun falls in love with."

"I… I guess so…. I mean not to for sure."

"That's O.K. thanks anyway." The small group of boys ran off.

"O.K…" Kadota turned on his heel towards the food court.

Kadota sat down, at an empty table eating his cheeseburger. He noticed he was getting quit a few stares. A few he recognized from pictures earlier. He quickly ate so he could continue walking around. He was about to pass by a haunted house, when he bumped into to the zombie wolf mascot. That actually took him by the hand into the haunted house.

"Hey… this is a rude way to get customers." Kadota snatched his wrist from the monster. "What's the big idea?" Kadota glared.

The zombie wolf pulled off his head to reveal Shizuo. "It's me… calm down." He chuckled.

"Extra money?"

"Yup!" Shizuo smiled "Mind unzipping me I'm done for today." Shizuo turned around for Kadota to unzip him; he opened a coffin to hang it up in. "Come on follow me."

"Wait are we going through the haunted house?" Kadota stared at the blonde

"Yeah I never really got to take a look yet, wanna come." Shizuo smiled

Kadota sighed he had nothing better to do, to tell truth he was actually glad to see the blonde. "Sure." He walked beside Shizuo.

The first things were ghosts of course, and then came the creepy murderous screams. One was so loud and sudden that Kadota actually jumped and latched onto to Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled at his friends blushing face in the end.

"Come on Kadota don't be mad." Shizuo tried to calm the brunette down as they walked through the so called cemetery.

"I'm not mad… just embarrassed." Kadota sighed

"So... what are you doing here anyway?" Shizuo decided to change up the atmosphere a bit.

"Well… I was tricked into cosplaying for Erika today as one of here characters… we are just taking pictures… plus I get half of the profits made. So it's not that bad."

"You sure nothing weird right?" Shizuo asked

"Hhhhmm no not really… Why do you ask?"

"Well… I am cosplaying as Ryuji at 3:00 today."

Kadota's jaw dropped at this… "You… you're cosplaying as Ryuji…" Kadota stared in Shock… then blushed as he remembered his second outfit.

Shizuo looked at his watch, "hey we better get going, we have to change soon."

"Yeah… we better go." Kadota blushed slightly as they made their way back to Erika's booth.

Moments later, Shizuo stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing tight ripped jeans, and blonde wolf ears and tail. "Hey Erika do I need a shirt or something?"

"No! You look hot just like Ryuji-san." Erika squealed and so did a few other girls who were in line. "Now what is keeping Dotachin?"

"I'll go check", Shizuo rushed towards Kadota's changing room. "Hey Kadota… you O.K. in here." Shizuo opened the door to Kadota placing bunny ears on his head. Shizuo had to cover his nose from the nose bleed he was having. Kadota turned with a slight bush tinted on his cheeks. Kadota was wearing what seemed to be a waiter vest, with no under shirt, but he had the cufflinks on his wrist and a bow tie around his neck. Then he had really short tight shorts on, that had the cotton tail on them. "Wow… I-I mean Erika is looking for you."

"Ah… thanks… are you O.K." Kadota pointed at Shizuo's hand cover his nose.

"Oh Yeah I'm fin… I just bumped my nose on something…. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and clean up real quick… see you in a few." Shizuo ran to the bathroom. Kadota shrugged and left the room… "Time for the next shoot."

* * *

><p>BGL: Stopping there… I hope you are all happy that I finally updated. I beg you please leave comments.<p>

Erika: Don't forget to vote! We also have chocolate fudge cake!

BGL: We also have…. (Drum roll) a Smoothie Machine! Till next time!

Kadota: Why am I wearing this?

BGL: Why should you not be wearing it?


End file.
